


По воле судьбы

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фактически, это история о разных желаниях плоти. Снукер здесь оказался скорее рамой, на которую повешен сюжет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По воле судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Королевский военный колледж  
> (2) Королевская военная академия в Вулидже  
> (3) Звание, аналог капитана для офицеров — этнических индусов
> 
> Фик был написан на ФБ 2015

Герцогиня Вирджиния Графтон прищурилась. С годами она, конечно, стала видеть хуже, однако не до такой степени, чтобы среди разодетых гостей не заметить направляющееся к ней ярко-розовое пятно. Платье такого скандального цвета могло принадлежать только леди Элизабет Четвинд-Телбот. Ее дочери, леди Мод, вот-вот должен был исполниться двадцать один год, после которого все юные леди, как известно, превращаются в старые, никому не нужные тыквы. Именно поэтому бедняжка Либби со всей решительностью нацелилась на племянника леди Вирджинии и  уже месяц по праву старой дружбы надоедала уговорами поспособствовать этому браку. К великому сожалению леди Четвинд-Телбот, леди Вирдижиния молчаливо держала сторону племянника, не желавшего приближаться к леди Мод даже на милю. 

Леди Вирджиния ослепительно улыбнулась стоящему рядом мистеру Грею, заставив его запнуться посередине жалобы на качество чьего-то сукна, и неторопливо заскользила взглядом по бальному залу. У нее еще оставалось несколько минут, чтобы придумать, куда ускользнуть. Судьба благоволила ей: гости вдруг зашумели и потянулись со всех сторон в центр зала, увлекая с собой ярко-розовое пятно. Хозяйка вечера, леди Саттон, наконец, собралась продемонстрировать последнюю вещицу, приобретенную ее мужем — граммофон, который умел проигрывать мелодии, исполненные живыми людьми. «Целое состояние! Эта поделка обошлась лорду Саттону в целое состояние!» — постоянно восклицала она. Жены недавно пожалованных пэрством торговцев любили поражать общество блеском своего богатства, чтобы в его сиянии чахлые родовые деревья их мужей выглядели не так жалко. 

Несколько джентльменов, не поддавшись всеобщей ажитации, направились в курительную. Глаза леди Вирджинии загорелись. Она извинилась перед собеседником прямо посреди его рассказа о каком-то поливе и поспешила за здравомыслящими джентльменами. В курительную Либби не последует. Несмотря на приверженность не соответствующим своему возрасту цветам, она непреклонно придерживалась правил хорошего тона. Без них шансы бедняжки Мод на замужество равнялись бы нулю.

Когда леди Вирджиния распахнула дверь курительной, в зале за ее спиной, раздались скрипучие механические звуки. Если это и есть знаменитый граммофон леди Саттон с записью оркестра, то лучше бы ее муж оставил деньги при себе. Похоже, вместо волшебной поделки он приобрел обыкновенную подделку. 

В курительной пахло табаком и виски. Запах женских духов казался здесь навязчивым и неуместным. Леди Вирджиния усмехнулась. Закрытый мужской мир! Впрочем, переменам поддался даже он. Джентльмены даже не думали провожать ее осуждающими взглядами. Они либо продолжили спать, либо так и не подняли глаз от своих газет. Разве что старый моралист лорд Уоттерби принялся неодобрительно бормотать себе что-то под нос.

Заметив офицеров, некогда служивших под командованием ее мужа, леди Вирджиния с радостью направилась к ним. 

— Добрый день, господа!

Она опустилась в одно из свободных кресел вокруг низкого столика на львиных ножках. Только после этого три офицера, вставших при ее появлении, сели. Леди Вирджиния принялась рассматривать их сквозь опущенные ресницы. Последний раз они виделись почти десять лет назад, когда ее муж уезжал из Индии. Надо признать, что время обошлось с ними очень милостиво. Куда милостивей, чем с ней, если говорить откровенно.

Полковник Невилл Чемберлен, служивший в штабе при муже, сохранил бравый вид, хоть голова его и стала белее снега. Судя по блеску глаз, он вряд ли пропускал мимо меньше юбок, чем молодости. Красавец майор Фрэнсис Каннингем почти не постарел. Словно сбросил старую кожу, как змея, и нарастил новую. Такую же холодную и скользкую, как прежняя… У леди Вирджинии не было причин думать о майоре дурно, но в его обществе она чувствовала себя… странно. Воспитание не позволяло ей находить другие определения. Последним офицером был капитан Джонатан Рэдклиф. Он не отличался ни приятными чертами, как майор, ни ловко сидящим мундиром, как полковник, однако всегда вызывал искреннее расположение. 

Тем временем майор раскурил сигару и сделал приглашающий жест. Леди Вирджиния рассмеялась. 

— Дорогой майор Каннингем, даже мой возраст и титул не спасут меня от скандала, если я воспользуюсь вашим щедрым предложением. Довольно и того, что я нахожусь здесь. 

— Рискну предположить, миледи, — полковник Чемберлен пригладил белоснежные усы, — вы предприняли маневр, который мы называем тактическим отступлением?

— И вы окажетесь правы. Ради своего же блага все светские дамы, имеющие бедных родственников и старых подруг с дочерьми на выданье, обязаны владеть им в совершенстве. 

— В таком случае наши дамы куда обученней нашей армии, — подал голос майор.

Капитан помрачнел. Леди Вирджиния только пожала плечами. Непонятный намек майора Каннингема оставил ее равнодушной. Службу мужа в Индии она в свое время восприняла как досадную неприятность, вынудившую ее на целых полгода покинуть Лондон. По счастью, бедный герцог Графтон оказался совершенно не приспособлен для ужасного туземного климата и весьма скоро отправился домой. 

В тишине повисшей паузы внимание леди Вирджинии привлек тихий стук. Она повернулась на звук и только тогда заметила бильярдный стол у стены. Над ним склонился один джентльмен, второй, в военной форме, стоял поодаль. 

— Почему лорд Саттон не поставил стол в бильярдную? — вслух удивилась она. 

— Это не бильярд, миледи, — капитан, наконец, вступил в их беседу. Его приятный голос смягчал впечатление от непривлекательной внешности. — Это снукер

— Снукер? — переспросила леди Вирджиния. — Какое странное название! — Она встала с кресла, сделав знак офицерам не подниматься, и принялась наблюдать за играющими. Те чередовали удары по красным и цветным шарам в какой-то непонятной последовательности и время от времени передавали ход друг другу. 

— Очень сложно, — спустя несколько минут пожаловалась герцогиня, отчаявшись разобраться в правилах. Она снова присела в кресло. — Почему я раньше никогда не видела этой игры? 

Полковник Чемберлен поднял свой стакан виски.

— Мы привезли ее из Индии, леди Вирджиния.

— Мы? 

— Без лишней скромности, миледи, должен сознаться, что честь изобретения этой игры принадлежит нам. Всем собравшимся здесь офицером. 

— Перестаньте, Невилл, — майор тихо рассмеялся, — честь принадлежит вам. Наш с капитаном Редклифом вклад меркнет в сравнении с вашим.

— Так расскажите же! — леди Вирджиния всплеснула руками. — Всегда мечтала услышать рассказ о каком-нибудь изобретении. 

— Мадам…

— И не смейте ничего утаивать! 

Прищурившись, полковник Чемберлен пригладил усы. 

— Боюсь, мой рассказ разочарует вас. Все вышло совершенно случайно. Как-то раз я просто добавил на стол несколько цветных шаров. 

 

*

 

Несколько секунд в темноте были слышны лишь шелест женских юбок и тиканье громадных настенных часов, привезенных с большими предосторожностями из Англии женой бригадного генерала Дьера. Потом послышался глухой удар, сдержанное проклятие, произнесенное мужским голосом, тихий женский смешок, который быстро перерос в громкий смех. 

— Мадам, — полковник Чемберлен обернулся и укоризненно посмотрел на свою спутницу. 

— Мой дорогой полковник, — французские интонации делали ее английский пленительной музыкой. — Вы же сами утверждали, что здесь никого не будет. 

— Рискуя быть обвиненным в недостатке галантности, напомню, что именно вы предложили пробираться сюда в темноте. Я резонно предположил, что вы опасаетесь разоблачения. 

Бывшая парижанка миссис Амели Блондейл, жена капитана артиллерии Реджинальда Блондейла, только рассмеялась.

— Мне показалось это забавным. И немного таинственным. Здесь так мало тайн, полковник. Их отсутствие заставляет меня скучать. 

Ее лицо под вуалью теней показалось Чемберлену еще прекрасней, чем полчаса назад в бальном зале раджи Чеди. Она лукаво улыбалась, обнажая жемчужные, как он помнил, зубы и прикрывая густыми ресницами глаза. Чемберлен сделал шаг вперед: намерения дамы были однозначны, и он желал поскорее перейти в решительное наступление, но в ответ получил лишь удар веером по пальцам. 

— Зажгите же свечи, вы обещали мне показать настоящий офицерский клуб. 

Чемберлен с досадой покорился. Найдя канделябр на камине, он зажег свечи и перенес его на бортик бильярдного стола. Тьма вокруг него истончилась, отступила. Белая кожа миссис Блондейл, не успевшая загореть под индийским солнцем, приобрела в круге желтого света медовый оттенок, а в ложбинке между грудями спрятались бесстыдные тени. Следуя дрожанию огоньков свечей, они смело ласкали чрезмерно открытую даже для снисходительного индийского общества плоть. 

Желание, свернувшееся внутри с того момента, как Чемберлен увидел миссис Блондейл, окатило его жаром. Руки взмокли. Дыхание сбилось.

— Здесь нет ничего необычного, — красавица осматривалась, демонстративно ничего не замечая. В ее голосе звучало разочарование, — всего-навсего место, где мужчины играют в карты, бьются об заклад и пьют. И ради этого стоило закрывать сюда ход простым смертным? 

— Вы не смертная, мадам, вы богиня! Венера! — с жаром запротестовал Чемберлен. Разгоряченная кровь сделала его излишне прямолинейным. 

— Не будьте так банальны, полковник. Банальность граничит с пошлостью, — миссис Блондейл отмахнулась веером от его слов. Она дошла до стены, на которой висела полка, где все офицеры складывали шары для блэк-пула. — В этой стране женщин следует уподоблять скорее Лакшми. Но для такого сравнения у меня нет лотоса. Только вот… шары, — она взяла несколько и вернулась к бильярдному столу. 

Стало ясно, что ее привлекли надписи, которые прочитать во тьме у стены не представлялось никакой возможности.

— Лейтенат Уэст, младший лейтенант Беннет, — она принялась читать вслух, выкладывая шары один за другим на сукно, — лейтенант Вуатье. Он француз? 

— Наполовину, миссис Блондейл. 

— Зачем вы подписываете шары? 

— Это для игры, которая называется «Блэк-пул». У каждого участника есть свой подписанный биток. С его помощью он должен забить чужой шар. Тот, чей шар забили, платит проигрыш. В последнее время мы стали их красить. Так проще сориентироваться. 

— А они приятны на ощупь. 

Взяв один шар в руку, красавица в упор посмотрела на Чемберлена. Тот же, глядя на изящные пальцы, обхватившие зеленый биток Уэста, думал, что ее грудь точно так же уместилась бы в его ладони. 

— Они сделаны из слоновой кости, миссис Блондейл. Ничто в мире не может сравниться с ней. Кроме женской кожи, — он снова шел в прямую атаку, вырываясь из шелковых пут неторопливого флирта. Но он бы англичанином, черт побери, а не каким-то малахольным французишкой! 

— В вашем голосе столько пыла, полковник. 

Эта женщина смеялась над ним! 

— Я попробую сыграть, если вы не возражаете. Может, тогда я пойму, что вызывает в вас такую страсть. 

Она нанесла удар слабо и неловко: биток едва докатился до одного из красных шаров, оставленных после вчерашней недоигранной пирамиды. Из-за слишком отведенного локтя, выдававшего неопытность, ее подхваченная корсетом грудь приподнялась, и в пламени свечей Чемберлен увидел темнеющее полукружье соска. Он притягивал взгляд, дразнил и давал обещания одно слаще другого. Почти оглушенный этими соблазнительными картинами, Чемберлен не сразу сообразил, что к нему обращаются.

— Простите, мадам? 

— Кажется, я плохой игрок, — повторила она, спокойно стоя возле стола и не делая никакой попытки привести себя в порядок. И Чемберлен, как загипнотизированный, продолжал пожирать взглядом обнажившуюся в ворохе кружев грудь.

— Я покажу, — наконец, после паузы хрипло предложил он. 

Встав позади женщины, он вплотную прижался к ней. И тут же понял, что на ней вместо целого юбочного каркаса, которые словно современные пояса верности способны были остудить любой интерес, надет лишь маленький турнюрчик, закрепленный на поясе. Это неожиданное открытие возбудило его пуще прежнего. Хотя между ними по-прежнему оставались три слоя юбок с украшениями и оборками, женщина казалась ему теперь едва ли не голой. 

— Берите кий в руку, становитесь в стойку, вот так, — владевшее полковником нетерпение заставило его излишне по-хозяйски надавить на спину молодой женщины. Она не возражала. 

— Теперь отведите руку назад.

Он вывел ее локоть в правильное положение. 

— Расставьте ноги и немного согните левое колено. 

— Может, проверите, полковник? — голос миссис Блондейл звучал низко, но расслаблено, словно она действительно брала уроки игры в бильярд. — Я боюсь неправильно понять ваши указания.

— Конечно, мадам. 

Распаленный и раздраженный ее невозмутимостью в равной степени, Чемберлен грубо скомкал ее юбки и коснулся рукой ноги. Ощущение нежной кожи там, где должна была быть ткань панталон, заставило его издать хриплый стон. Какая непристойность! Под всеми своими юбками и покровами, она все это время только и ждала того, кто ее взнуздает. Тяжело задышав, он погладил женщину между ног. Его пальцы легко заскользили. Она была уже мокрая. 

— Теперь вам надо прицелиться. 

Его пальцы были не слишком нежными, но дама, видимо, изголодавшись по мужской ласке, сама задвигалась на них. Выругавшись, Чемберлен резко повернул ее к себе, опрокинул на стол и задрал юбки. Покатились шары, кий с грохотом упал вниз. 

Чемберлен вошел в нее сразу, и женщина впервые застонала. От его следующего движения качнулся стол, и канделябр свалился на пол. Потухли свечи. Снова в офицерском клубе сгустилась тьма, в которой теперь кроме тиканья часов слышны были скрип стола и стоны на два голоса. 

 

 

На следующий день полковник Чемберлен появился в клубе заполдень. Офицеры, ожидавшие, пока слуга объявит, что обед подан, оживленно переговаривались возле бильярдного стола, послужившего ночью ложем страсти. Кто-то поднял канделябр с криво прилаженными свечами и водрузил снова на камин, а вот шары так и остались раскатанными по сукну. 

— Я клянусь вам, господа, что убрал все шары вчера на полку! — громко доказывал кому-то лейтенант Уэст, длинной тощей шеей и гнусавым голосом похожий на гусака.   
— А вот и наш полковник, — перебили его. — Уверен, он поможет разгадать эту загадку. 

Чемберлен обернулся. Закинув одну из длинных ног на ручку кресла, майор Каннингем улыбался прямо ему в лицо. На вчерашнем балу он провожал их с миссис Блондейл таким внимательным взглядом, что можно был не сомневаться: он прекрасно догадывается, куда и зачем они направились. Знай Чемберлен майора хуже, он бы решил, что тот пытается подколоть более удачливого соперника, но Каннингем даже в борделях предпочитал играть в карты и пить вино, не выказывая интереса ни к женщинам, ни к мужчинам.

— Лейтенант Уэст, прав, господа. Мне вчера пришла в голову любопытнейшая мысль, и я не смог выкинуть ее из головы, пока не приехал сюда и не попробовал воплотить в жизнь. 

— У этой мысли была белая кожа и черные глаза? — майор открыто насмехался. 

— Дайте ему закончить, Каннингем, — одернул его капитан Рэдклиф. В 11-й Девонширский его перевели недавно, но оказалось, что они с Каннингемом вместе заканчивали один военный колледж. Видимо поэтому капитан оставался единственным, кто позволял себе осаживать майора. Чемберлен на краткий миг испытал прилив благодарности. Этот капитан Рэдклиф был все-таки славным малым. Не стоило с таким предубеждением относиться к нему поначалу только из-за каких-то нелепых слухов.

— Я придумал, господа, добавить в «Пирамиду» цветные шары более высокой стоимости. 

— И что это нам даст? — лейтенант Уэст хлопнул белесыми ресницами. 

— Мы будем бить красные через цветные, и все участники будут платить забившему по фунту за каждое очко. Таким образом, если раньше вы могли получить лишь три фунта за три забитых красных шара, то теперь, перемежая их цветными… 

— …можно заработать целое состояние, — со смехом подхватил кто-то.

— Именно. Мой дорогой майор, — Чемберлен легко поклонился Каннигему, — не желаете быть первым, кто попробует сыграть в против меня? 

— С удовольствием полковник. 

Со змеиной грацией Каннингем поднялся. 

— Давайте поглядим, чего стоит ваша придумка. 

 

*

 

— То есть вы всего-навсего пришли в клуб и предложили добавить к старой игре новые шары? И появился снукер? — леди Вирджиния нараспев протянула все еще непривычное для слуха название. 

— Боюсь, нет, миледи, тогда мы называли его просто игрой, — полковник хмыкнул, видимо, вспоминая что-то еще. — Хотя, не стану скрывать, через какое-то время, когда ею увлеклись другие полки, отсутствие названия стало казаться несколько странным. 

— В этом месте слово должен взять капитан Рэдклиф, мадам, — майор перехватил нить беседы с той непринужденностью, что выдавала в нем потомка старого рода, веками оттачивавшего в своих представителях умение блистать на паркете бальных залов. — Но поскольку наш капитан молчалив как траппист, когда речь заходит о его заслугах, я возьму на себя смелость высказаться за него. 

— Перестаньте паясничать, Фрэнсис. Я в состоянии ответить за себя сам.

— Кроме тех дел, конечно же, о которых перед обществом следует молчать, мой дорогой друг.

Леди Вирджиния с живым интересом переводила взгляд с одного военного на другого. Весь опыт игр и недомолвок, приобретенный ею в высшем свете, говорил ей, что за этой пикировкой кроется нечто большее, однако капитан не выглядел задетым, а майор — заинтересованным. Только слегка развеселившимся, что добавляло ему живости во взгляде и было чрезвычайно к лицу. 

— Моя история вряд ли будет интересней, чем история полковника Чемберлена, мадам, — на мгновение капитан улыбнулся, и леди Вирджиния невольно почувствовала себя польщенной. — Имя этой игре дала скорее моя досада, чем работа моего ума. 

 

*

 

— Поднимаю!

— Принимаю!

До 11-го Девонширского, наконец, дошла выплата компенсаций за патенты, и старшие офицеры, получившие нежданные деньги, усердно спускали их на ветер в клубе за картами. 

— Не хотите присоединиться к ним, Рэдклиф? 

— Благодарю за предложение, нет, — капитан даже не стал поднимать глаз на остановившегося рядом майора Каннингема, от которого пахло кларетом и табаком.

— Вы скучны. Или благоразумны, а значит скучны вдвойне. 

— Тогда оставьте меня в покое. 

— Еще вы грубы, Рэдклиф.

И, слегка пошатываясь, Каннингем направился к своему любимому креслу, откуда уже спустя несколько минут принялся комментировать чьи-то неуклюжие попытки играть в изобретенный полковником Чемберленом новый бильярд. 

Капитан Рэдклиф быстро забыл о нем. Все его мысли занимало написанное недавно письмо сестре. Опасаясь военного цензора в Бомбее, капитан передал его младшему лейтенанту Беннету, который отправлялся домой для получения наследства своего двоюродного деда. 

Теперь капитан бы сжег эти злополучные листы, но они уже пересекали Индийский океан, и вся его власть над ними закончилась. Им суждено было вырваться на волю и быть прочитанными… капитан надеялся, с любовью и снисхождением. «П.Ш.» начиналось то письмо… 

 

 

_П.Ш._

_Дорогая сестра, не кори меня за длительное молчание: все это время я пытался обрести достаточно мужества, чтобы разорвать свою связь с Англией. Однако при мысли, что это означало бы полное прекращение связи между нами, все во мне восставало против такого решения. И вот я снова пишу тебе._

_Я нашел 11-й Девонширский не лучше и не хуже других полков, где мне доводилось служить. К моему удивлению я встретил здесь майора Каннингема. Возможно, ты помнишь его по визиту в наш дом в мою бытность кадетом Сандхерста(1). Ты, правда, всегда с легкостью забывала тех, кто тебе не нравился, а Фрэнсис Каннингем тогда не пришелся тебе по душе. Я помню, как ты спрашивала, не змей ли он в человеческом обличье, и говорила, что я слишком хорош для него. Я тогда отвечал, что ты либо чересчур строга к нему, либо слишком добра ко мне. Не думаю, что сейчас ты бы изменила свое мнение, но и я бы не отказался от своего._

_С бригадным генералом Дьером я виделся всего несколько раз, поэтому не имею возможности составить о нем твердого мнения. Второй после него по рангу — полковник Чемберлен. В нашу первую встречу мне почудилась в нем некая холодность, в чем я поспешил обвинить злополучные слухи, которые могли докатиться до Джуббулпора. Однако вскоре я убедился, что моя мнительная натура превратно истолковала обычную сдержанность при обращении с незнакомцем. Полковник — человек добрый, простодушный, хоть и до некоторой степени легкомысленный. Особенно меня восхищает в нем внимание к нуждам полка (пусть оно, не стану скрывать, во многом проистекает от нежелания становиться мишенью насмешливых просьб майора Каннингема. Фрэнсис никогда не бывает добр)._

_Я все болтаю о пустом, не в силах начать рассказ о главном. Я хочу и боюсь этого. Кроме тебя, мне некому довериться, но я страшусь оскорбить твою чистоту своей откровенностью._

_Я встретил здесь мальчика-индуса._

_Нет, я снова начинаю не с того. Индия похожа на яркую сказочную птицу, которую посадил в клетку старый плешивый ростовщик, не позволяя ей ни петь, ни расправить крылья. Здесь люди, которым не посчастливилось родиться в бедности, влачат поистине жалкое существование. И вдвойне печальна участь тех, кто не желает расстаться со своей религией, несмотря на красноречие прибывающих из Англии священников. Им трудно найти работу, им не получить образования в христианских школах и почти невозможно рассчитывать на помощь властей._

_Я бы не говорил об этом столь уверенно, если бы не стал свидетелем одного прискорбного случая. Не буду пересказывать тебе подробности, они лишь расстроят тебя. Скажу лишь, что мне пришлось вмешаться в безобразную уличную драку. Жертвой бандитов оказался мальчишка-водонос, из тех бедных мусульманских семей, которые гордятся верой своих предков и не откажутся от нее даже ради лишней горсти риса в своей миске. Я видел в глазах мальчика эту гордость. Он смотрел на меня так, словно я принес ему беду, а не избавил от нее._

_Я отвел его к родителям. Они тоже не были мне благодарны. Лишь его младшая сестра со слезами пыталась что-то сказать мне, но со стыдом должен признаться, что до сих пор не понимаю их языка. Позже я узнал, что ее имя — Лавания, и она страдает от приступов удушья._

_Видела бы ты условия, в которых живет эта семья! Представь себе самого убогого нищего, из тех, что обитают возле нашей церкви, и даже он в сравнении с ними покажется состоятельным человеком, а лондонская ночлежка — хоромами рядом с их лачугой. И при этом они удивительно чисты — и телом, и духом. Никто из них не унизится до преступления или низости._

_Я не мог оставить их без помощи. Я послал полкового врача осмотреть девочку и оставил им лекарства. Через некоторое время ей стало лучше, и тогда впервые этот мальчик посмотрел на меня так, словно я был лучшим созданием на земле. Ты знаешь, какова моя внешность, хоть ты и упрекаешь меня в глупости, когда я говорю о ней, но в тот момент я бы не испытал за нее стыда и перед Аполлоном. Он сказал мне свое имя — Шаммин. И я сохранил его в своей памяти как величайшую драгоценность._

_Я продолжал и дальше помогать этой семье, но вскоре и сам перестал понимать, что заставляет меня приходить к ним снова и снова. Христианская доброта или нечто более темное, порочное, что является неотъемлемой частью моей природы? Я учил Шаммима английскому, но не мог не любоваться его стройными ногами, тонкой фигурой, которой едва коснулась мужественность, и той естественностью, что давно потеряна нами в Англии. Иногда мне казалось, что я тоже нравлюсь ему, и тогда я не мог дождаться нашей следующей встречи. Иногда – что я для него лишь сосуд знаний, до которых он жаден с любопытством маленького зверька. Только представь себе: ему восемнадцать, но он не видел в своей жизни ни единой книги. Когда я принес ему томик Диккенса, он переворачивал страницы с такой бережностью, словно они были из хрусталя. А смотрел на меня так…._

_Ночи в этой стране жарки. Так жарки, что я иногда думаю, прав был наш викарий, называя жару спутницей соблазна. Не от того ли так добродетельны наши дамы, что промозглость английского климата гасит пламя в их крови еще в колыбели? Впрочем, мне не пристало винить климат в том, в чем виновата моя природа. Потребность в этом мальчике изгрызла меня изнутри, лишила сна и, возможно, я воспользовался — я не могу не думать об этом вдали от его глаз, которые единственные отгоняют эту низкую мысль — своим положением, убедив его позволить мне прикоснуться. В том, что произошло, не было греха окончательного (я так пишу, будто есть больший и меньший грех, хотя понимаю, что обманываю себя сам), но было наслаждение. И в тот момент я верил, что оно не может быть отвратительно Господу, потому что никогда не ощущал ничего чище и светлей._

_Я буду просить его сделать наш союз окончательным. Даже если он будет презирать меня после этого, даже если он отвернется и не захочет меня больше видеть, я презирал бы себя до скончания веков, если бы не попробовал сделать шаг к счастью, которое, я чувствую, меня может ждать в случае его согласия._

_Я рассказал тебе все. Я наг перед тобой, как наг был человек перед Господом после сотворения, когда в душе его не было тайн. И я лишь надеюсь, что ты будешь милосердней Его._

_Р.Р._

За прошедшие несколько дней многое изменилось. После той ночи родители Шаммима больше не дали им увидеться. Мать статуей встала у дверей лачуги. Старый отец что-то гневно кричал, показывая жестами «Нет! Нельзя!» Глупцы, они словно не сознавали, что для английского офицера в Индии не существует запретов! Что капитан мог ворваться внутрь, вызвать полицию и велеть увести жалкого старика прочь вместе с его пустыми проклятиями. Если бы он смог увидеть хотя бы силуэт Шаммима, получить сколь угодно призрачное подтверждение тому, что тот продолжает скрываться всего лишь из повиновения отцу! Но из окна выглядывала только Лавания. Из ее темных, как маслины глаза, текли слезы. 

Больше он Шаммима не видел. Ни в тех местах, где мальчик обычно молился, ни на улицах, где он разносил воду. Если таково было его собственное решение, он мог с этим смириться. Пусть так и будет. Но если его принудили!.. 

Капитан Рэдклиф вдруг вскрикнул от внезапной боли. И вскинул голову, все еще охваченный гневом, порожденным этими мыслями. 

— Я нечаянно, сэр, — пролепетал молоденький лейтенант, только-только прибывший с пополнением. Видно было, что он принял гримасу ярости на свой счет. — У меня не выходит эта игра.

— С-снукер, — выплюнул Рэдклиф сквозь зубы обидное прозвище, которым в Сандхерсте они называли неуклюжих новичков. Стремительно поднялся и вышел. 

Лейтенант покраснел. 

— Что такое «снукер»? — он был артиллеристом, поэтому заканчивал Мастерскую (2), и странное слово ему ни о чем не говорило. 

Ему ответил майор Каннингем:

— В некотором роде это определение для любого человека, неспособного держать в руках кий должным образом. Господа, никто не хочет продемонстрировать нашему дорогому лейтенанту, как правильно надо это делать? Я в настроении кутить, поэтому плачу за каждое проигранное очко по два фунта. 

— Вы богаты как Крез, Фрэнсис, но я постараюсь вас немного разорить, — полковник Чемберлен пригладил усы и снял со стойки свой кий. 

— Еще один соперник, — майор не обратил внимания на его слова, разглядывая офицеров в клубе. — Лейтенант Вуатье, не изволите? 

— Пять фунтов на то, что Каннингем обдерет обоих, — тихо прошептал в этот момент лейтенант Уэст своему приятелю, капитану Стивенсу из Второго кавалерийского полка.

— Принимаю, — отозвался тот, не имея ни малейшего понятия, на что соглашается.

 

*

 

— Подумать только, всего-навсего неловкое движение вчерашнего кадета, — леди Вирджиния рассмеялась. — Но каким же был ваш вклад, майор? Вы остались последним участником этой сказочной истории, роль которого мне все еще неизвестна, — она лукаво улыбнулась ему скорее по привычке, чем из желания быть милой. 

— Правила, прекрасная госпожа. Все должно подчиняться правилам. Тем более игра, — майор поднял стакан виски и посмотрел сквозь него. Улыбка на губах леди Вирджинии угасла. Вопреки собственной уверенности в отсутствии пятен на репутации майора Каннингема, ей стало не по себе. В его взгляде не прибавилось интереса, но появилось что-то в высшей степени необычное. Что-то, от чего ей захотелось вытереть платком руки, словно после прикосновения к чему-то скользкому и неживому.

— Помню, помню, — расхохотался полковник Чемберлен, и леди Вирджиния облегченно вздохнула. Его смех разрядил ставшую странной атмосферу. — Вы свели ими весь полк с ума, Каннингем

 

*

 

Влажный жаркий воздух врывался в распахнутые настежь окна офицерского клуба 11-го Девонширского полка. Майор Каннингем сидел в кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и все больше склонялся к мысли, что Индии суждено стать колыбелью безбожия. Любой, кто пережил здешний климат, будет неспособен испугаться адского пламени. А, следовательно, и прощение Бога ему не понадобится. 

Майор был раздражен, что случалось с ним исключительно редко. Собственная голова напоминала ему чугунный котел, наполненный ватой. Непременно отяжелевшей от влаги, ведь в это время года ничто в Индии не способно остаться сухим. 

За карточным столом раздался взрыв смеха. Желторотые лейтенанты увлеченно играли в экарте. В Индии эта игра все еще оставалась популярной, хотя в Лондоне вышла из моды еще несколько лет назад. Каннингем бросил на них неприязненный взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить подсаживающегося за стол полковника Чемберлена. Судя по его сияющим глазам, осада жены полкового инженера увенчалась успехом. Бастион пал, двери одной дамской спальни распахнулись, а на одном мужском лбу выросли развесистые рога. Свежая царапина на щеке полковника была, вероятно, получена во время решающего штурма. Теперь он, как и его великий дядя Невилл Боулз Чемберлен, сможет похвастаться боевыми ранами. Только дядю за них назначили главнокомандующим мадрасской армии, а племянник так и остался полковником в провинциальном Джуббулпоре. 

Каннингем обвел взглядом всех присутствующих в клубе. В каждом из них он находил какой-то недостаток, дававший пищу молчаливым комментариям, которые, будь они озвучены, стали бы веским основанием для дуэли.

Осунувшееся лицо капитана Рэдклифа вызвало особый приступ желчного недовольства. Этот романтик всерьез мучился от любви к туземному мальчишке, который и по-английски-то говорил едва-едва, не в силах овладеть ничем сложнее своей варварской речи. И это лучший выпускник Сандхерста! Какая жалкая судьба! 

Молодые лейтенанты бросили карты и перешли к бильярдному столу. Однако вместо игры они пустились в бесконечный спор о правилах снукера, как теперь называли этот бильярд все без исключения. Майор сжал зубы. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не оборвать эту бессмысленную болтовню. Впрочем, если бы не удержался — жалким уже стоило бы называть его. 

— Заскучал, Канни?

Раздвинув губы в холодной улыбке, Каннингем посмотрел на окликнувшего его лейтенанта Вуатье, которого весь полк называл Красавчиком Браммелем. Невозможно было придумать более уничижительного прозвища для вечно неопрятного полуфранцуза, чье лицо густо покрывали следы оспы, однако тот принял его с кичливостью, выбившей почву из-под ног насмешников. 

— Хотите знать, не утомляет ли меня ваша попытка в очередной раз сменить правила? 

— Возможно, майор, вы хотите предложить свой вариант? — Красавчик Браммел, отлично чуявший опасность, как в сущности любая дворовая шавка, немедленно оставил фамильярный тон. 

— Когда это случится, я сообщу вам, лейтенант.

Конец грозившей вот-вот начаться ссоре положил вбежавший в зал лейтенант Уэст. В возбуждении он смешно вытягивал шею, приобретая еще большее сходство с гусем. 

— Господа, господа! Сейчас будут пороть Абранча. 

Почти все офицеры оставили свои занятия и принялись приводить в порядок расстегнутые из-за жары мундиры. Генерал Дьер приказывал пороть солдат нечасто и, когда таковое случалось, настаивал на присутствии всех офицеров. Капитан Рэдклиф скривился

— Я не пойду. 

— Чистойплюй, — бросил кто-то со смехом. 

— Ну мы же не ожидали от него другого, — Каннингем чувствовал, что Рэдклиф смотрит на него, но не потрудился обернуться. В голове у него вдруг стало ясно и легко.

Секли солдат обычно возле конюшни. Места, расчищенного вокруг столба, как раз хватало, чтобы разместить всех, кому надлежало присутствовать при наказании. Рядом с полковником Чемберленом, представлявшим генерала Дьера, стоял суровый субедар (3). Именно он несколько дней назад передал им Надима Абранча, который излишне рьяно высказывал недовольство своей куда меньшей, чем у англичан зарплатой. Возможно, лет двадцать-тридцать назад эта дерзость сошла бы ему с рук, но восстание сипаев научило британское командование укрощать ветер, чтобы пожинать бурь больше не пришлось. 

Тем временем Красавчик Браммел принялся принимать у всех желающих ставки. В полку было обычным делом заключать пари на удар, после которого провинившийся начнет кричать. Надим Абранч был горд и силен, поэтому офицеры подключились к спору с большим азартом. 

Убедившись, что до него никому нет дела, Каннингем отошел на крыльцо пустой в это время казармы. Здание, некогда построенное местным набобом для лошадей, имело греческий портик с колоннами, откуда открывался изумительный вид на их полковой позорный столб. Каннингем выбрал место за одной из колонн возле балюстрады и приготовился ждать. 

Из конюшни вывели провинившегося сипая. Надим Абранч был под шесть футов роста, с мощной фигурой и удивительно светлой для индуса кожей. Каннингем скривился. Он представлял, как сейчас несет от этого верзилы. Непередаваемая вонь немытого тела и конского навоза. 

Абранча поставили на колени. Вытянули руки и защелкнули кандалы на специальном кольце, вбитом в столб. Какое-то время сипай старался держаться прямо, но жара и проведенные в конюшне несколько голодных дней (генерал Дьер здраво считал, что пост идет всем провинившимся только на пользу) не прошли даром. Его плечи скоро согнулись, и голова опустилась вниз. Каннингем глубоко вздохнул. В такой позе Абранч уже не вызывал отвращения. Склоненная голова на мощной шее, сгорбленная сильная спина… В такой позе его можно было назвать даже привлекательным. 

Подошел сержант Дэвис с кнутом. Высвободил кнутовище, несколько раз уверенно пригладил ладонью. Разминаясь, щелкнул им рядом с сипаем. Тот не выдержал и сжался. Во рту у Каннигема пересохло. Он был неправ. Сипай Надим Абранч был очень-очень красив. 

От первого удара они с Абранчем вздрогнули одновременно. По телу майора прокатились мурашки и волосы встали дыбом на затылке. Он закрыл глаза, несколько мгновений позволяя себе слушать только свист кнута. 

Второй. 

Третий. 

Четвертый.

В паху пульсировала горячо и тяжко. 

Каннингем вцепился руками в перила. Правила, установленные для себя много лет назад, запрещали портить пиршество чувств вульгарными ласками. Он пьяно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Абранча. Тот, словно вспомнив о своей силе и гордости, распрямился, позволяя хорошо рассмотреть красные полосы на спине. Каннингем потянулся к воротничку. Пальцами он задел влажную кожу на шее, и едва сдержал порыв провести рукой по груди. 

Тем временем Абранч что-то бросил сержанту и тот побагровел. Развернулся и сунул кнут в ведро, стоявшее позади. Уксус. Красавчик Браммел мог быть уверен в победе. Он еще ни разу не прогадал, ставя на Дэвиса. Каннингем снова закрыл глаза, потому что ожидание становилось непереносимым. Его тело, все его существо, оголодавшее от долгого воздержания, горело и просило продолжения, но сержант тянул со следующим ударом. И тянул, и тянул, и тянул. 

Свист, стон, и Каннингема словно бросило на балюстраду. Он впился глазами в спину Абранча, обратился в слух, чтобы не пропустить ни движения, ни звука. Кнут опускался на спину, которая раскачивалась, но не сгибалась.

«Давай же!» — хотел он крикнуть сержанту Дэвису. — «Чего ты тянешь! Ну!»

Словно откликаясь на его мысли, сержант удвоил усилия. Удары ложились на спину сипая все чаще. Все сильней. Как на норовистую скотину, чтобы сломать и заставить покориться. 

Майор тяжело дышал, не видя ничего вокруг. Он смутно осознавал, что хрип, который он слышит сразу после каждого стона Абранча, следующего за свистом кнута — это его собственное дыхание. Они становились чаще, эти звуки, они сливались в неразрывную мелодию.

Свист. Стон. Хрип. 

Свист. Стон. Хрип. 

Свист, стон, хрип. 

Свистстонхрип. 

Абранч завалился на бок. Свистнул кнут. Его кончик хлестнул индуса куда-то под живот. 

Абранч закричал. 

Каннингема скрутило от удовольствия. 

Наслаждение расходилось толчками по телу, и последних остатков разума хватило лишь на то, чтобы вцепиться рукой в пах и не позволить себе разрядится. 

— Хватит, — разнесся в воздухе приказ Чемберлена. 

Это помогло. Каннингем уткнулся лбом в колонну и облизнул пересохшие губы. Они были солеными. 

По его виску текла струйка пота. Перед глазами плыло. 

Рядом раздался шорох. 

Каннингем поднял мутный взгляд. Возле портика стоял молоденький солдат, присланный недавно с подкреплением. Его рот был открыт, глаза наполнены ужасом. Губы Каннингема раздвинулись в оскале. Он знал, как сейчас выглядит.   
«У тебя за зрачками глаз не видно, и щеки горят. И ты с каждым ударом… Я такого блаженства на лице у шлюх не видел, даже когда они отрабатывают золотой соверен, — сухо сказал в самом начале их совместной службы тогда еще лейтенант Рэдклиф, оттащивший за угол конюшни тогда еще лейтенанта Каннингема после первой порки, на которой им довелось присутствовать. Да, там тоже была конюшня... Лейтенант Каннингем незадолго до того случайно изобличил лейтенанта Рэдклифа в преступном пристрастии к мужскому полу, что, не сделав их друзьями, связало узами откровенности, чем не могут похвастаться очень многие друзья. — Думаю, тебе стоит держаться подальше от остальных». 

— Из-ви.. извините, сэр, — прошептал мальчишка с тонкой шеей, тонкими руками и гладкой грудью, видневшейся в распахнутом мундире. 

Каннигем качнулся вперед. Мальчишка зажмурился. От него несло животным ужасом, и это почти позволяло смириться с его несовершенной внешностью. Чего он ждал? Что майор начнет его бить или изнасилует прямо на улице? Займется греческой любовью под греческим портиком? Сжав зубы, Каннингем заставлял себя думать о греках, чтобы не думать о мальчишке, располосованном кнутом. 

— Красавчик выиграл…

— Этот мерзавец…

Расходящиеся офицеры обсуждали результаты пари. Два индуса под надзором субедара бесцеремонно тащили окровавленного Надима Абранча к полковому врачу.

— Пошел вон, — хрипло бросил Каннингем солдату. Тот кинулся прочь, словно бежал от чумы. Рассмеявшись, майор пошел к уборным в казарме. На входе он споткнулся о порожек.

Чтобы выплеснуть семя, ему не потребовалось много времени. Удовольствия от этого он даже толком не испытал. 

 

В офицерском клубе кое-кто встретил Каннингема смехом. 

— Вам стало не по себе? Я видел, как вы уходили в казарму, — Красавчик Браммел радостно скалился, сидя за карточным столом. В руках у него поблескивали выигранные монеты. — Ничего удивительного. Этот сипай орал в конце, как свинья.

— Вы очень наблюдательны, лейтенант, — Каннингем скользнул по нему прохладным взглядом. — Полагаю, это признак вашей опытности в вещах подобного рода.

Он прошел к бильярдному столу, не обращая внимания на гневный румянец, выступивший на щеках Красавчика, и пристальный взгляд капитана Рэкдлифа. 

— Итак, господа, попытаемся внести упорядоченность в сумбур всеобщих представлений о прекрасной игре, придуманной полковником Чемберленом. Подойдите сюда, лейтенант Вуатье, я обещал, что вы узнаете первым, если мне придет в голову прихоть разработать подходящие правила…. Расставьте шары вот так… 

 

*

 

— Я уверена, господа, что вы не рассказали и десятой доли того, что происходило на самом деле, — с понимающей улыбкой леди Вирджиния взмахнула веером. Майор кивнул, подтверждая ее догадку.

— Вы же не станете судить мужчин за то, что они пытаются сохранить некоторые свои тайны? 

— Не стану, господа. Мудрые женщины не открывают двери в комнату, куда их не пускает любящий бородатый супруг…

За бильярдным столом джентльмены продолжали играть в свой «снукер». Они, как танцоры из механической шкатулки, сходились, расходились, склонялись и распрямлялись вновь, зачаровывая полной погруженностью в свой мир тех, кто наблюдал за ними. 

— И все же странно. 

— Что именно, кажется вам странным, прекрасная герцогиня? 

— Ах, оставьте. Прекрасной я не была даже десять лет назад. А странно то, что вы, полковник случайно добавили шары, вы, капитан, случайно назвали игру, вы, майор, следуя прихоти, случайно додумали правила. И из множества случайностей родилась игра, которая свела всех военных с ума. Вы будто следовали воле судьбы. 

— Имена трех норн по-прежнему не Чемберлен, Канннингем и Рэдклиф, мадам. 

— Вы не верите в судьбу, майор? 

— Любая судьба означает предопределенность. Вера в предопределенность означает фатализм. А фатализм — не что иное, как слабость, порожденная боязнью людей брать на себя ответственность за собственные поступки. Вы хотите быть слабой, герцогиня? — майор Каннингем говорил довольно резко, словно леди Вирджиния своей безобидной фразой задела что-то болезненно важное для него. 

— Мы говорим всего лишь об игре, майор, — попыталась она смягчить его тираду. Случайные беседы на балах были предназначены для того, чтобы веселить гостей и блистать пустым остроумием, а не вызывать споры.

— Если появление снукера предопределено судьбой, значит мы сделали лишь то, что нам было предписано сделать, — тихо произнес капитан. Он помрачнел и тоже думал о чем-то своем, однако, в отличие от своего друга, принял идею с каким-то обреченным смирением. 

— Если появление снукера предопределено судьбой, пусть он катится к черту, — немедленно парировал майор Каннингем. 

— Не знаю, что предопределило что, леди Вирджиния, если вы понимаете о чем я, — полковник Чемберлен пригладил усы. — Но после ваших слов я понял, что мне, вероятно, следует что-то предпринять, чтобы мое имя не потерялось во тьме истории.

— Напишите в журнал, — майор, казалось, мгновенно обрел потерянное было спокойствие. — В «Филд», например. Благодарные потомки вас не забудут.


End file.
